


Doctor Who: Love knows no separate worlds

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, From a another World, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, alternative universe, couples, the doctors have a Band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: One day a stranger suddenly appears on her ... and for Clara Oswin Oswald the probably most unusual time of her life begins.Who is the stranger, where does he come from and why can not he remember what happened?





	Doctor Who: Love knows no separate worlds

**Author's Note:**

> For my birthday today an extra long one shot, I hope you like it. Incidentally, I have worked together five different ideas here.
> 
> By the way, my birthday is the 10th of February 1986.
> 
> Allons-y!
> 
> PS: Did you know that the moment Twelve in "Face the Raven" gave Clara a hand kiss was not in the script, so it was completely improvised by both of them?

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

Doctor Who: Love knows no separate worlds

„For ever you shall suffer, for your deeds be punished. May the machine send you to where fire burns and icy winds blow at the same time, and you never really die.“

It's the story of a man who one day ended up in a world so similar and yet so different. He woke up in a young woman's apartment, nowhere to see fire, nowhere did he feel the icy winds he had heard of as a little boy.

The woman had screamed when she saw him lying on the sofa in the living room with a cloth covering his hips. His upper body was covered with several stitches that were created years ago, which healed to scars, but could never repair his soul.

She had looked at him, keeping her eyes fixed on his eyes. He could see that she was scared and he tried to say something, but the words he spoke did not understand.

He repeated it, but she only shook her head. He sat up straight and picked up the blanket that lay there to wrap her around. Then he pointed his hands at him and his lips moved again.

„Basil“, he said, it seemed to be the only thing she could understand.  
„Basil ... Tro na forn.“ 

Again she looked at him, again she did not know what he meant.

„Wha ir forn? A lo nat Basil.“  
„Clara“, she answered as she realized what he wanted to know. He lowered his eyes down to his blue eyes.

„Sisr drus sot.“ 

She just could not understand what he said. He spoke in a language she had never heard before.

„Led i tr swe?“ 

She shook her head and he nodded, then looked directly at her.  
„At tro mi so sorry...“

She frowned. Why did the sentence sound English? She asked him to repeat the words.

„I'm so sorry, I'm doing plea here.“

„Please“, she asked, „keep talking.“

„Ae come to other Qwol ... I became greaos because of an offense. Unfortunately, I can not remember what I did.“

He did not seem to notice that he suddenly spoke English while she was still standing in front of him, not knowing what to do.

„I was supposed to be banished to a world whose fires are hot and winds are icy. Are there such places here? Is this such a place?“

She said no, still shocked that a stranger was in her apartment, talking in a foreign language and seeming so lost.

„Wait, I'll get you something to wear.“

Luckily she had a few things to wear without being embarrassed. Besides, what could you do wrong with a pair of cloth trousers and a hoodie?

„Thanks, Clara“, he smiled, and because of his accent, which was strangely Scottish, she could not help but smile as well. She decided, even if it was a mistake, to let him live for the time being.

When she first had something to eat for him, he refused because he did not need it. His species fed on oxygen alone. They only consisted of oxygen.

„Like trees?“  
„Trees and all the plants in the world need water so they can produce oxygen, we just need the oxygen to live it. We do not need anything else. We are born of oxygen, and when we die, we pass away forever.“

She had got up and put her hand on his chest. She could hear the beating of his heart underneath, but at the same time his body was much cooler than hers.

„What are you doing there?“  
„If you're just oxygen, why do you have a body?“  
„I did not have that before I was banished. We do not have solid matter because my species does not need it.“

But here he was, looking like a human, older and yet so calm, as if he did not mind. He looked down and shook his head.  
„The shell you wear feels as tight as if the soul were trapped inside. How can you stand this?“

„I'm just used to it“, she shrugged, „and you really do not want to eat anything?“  
„No, because as I said before, I eat alone from oxygen.“

But this was not the world he grew up on. This was a world that was so different. The residents seemed to have no problems being trapped in a tight shell. They just went their day as if there were no problems.

Basil had been living here for two weeks now, but he refused to talk to her about what he was doing when she was not there. Clara did not need to know that his body was changing, that he suddenly sat in front of the laptop watching certain movies. At home, where he once was born, you did not need such a thing. With him, there was no concept of a family, although the young were cared for by the older, but they were not parents.

Since he was here, his nature, his body changed. It was not long before he woke up one morning and then went naked to the living room as he was. He had never needed clothes before. Clara threw the blanket to him and asked her to come into the room the next time. Embarrassed, he nodded and left the room to get dressed.

Clara, on the other hand, swallowed. He was her roommate, but still he had not said a word about what had really happened. He just meant that he should have done something he could not remember. She wondered if he might have forgotten something from his life before.

„Why are you looking so sad?“, His soft voice sounded and when she looked up there was a sudden change in her body. What if he will not be there one morning? It was never said that he would stay forever. Basil sat down next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

„I'm afraid you might not be around soon“, she admitted, „what if your body can not stand being really trapped in this shell.“  
„Clara, my Clara, whatever happens, I will hardly be gone suddenly. Remember, originally I was supposed to come to a place whose fire was so hot and winds so icy and never would I really die ... But there I am not. I landed here.“

She took a deep breath, though his words were correct, as they both had no idea what was really behind it.

„I just do not want to lose my best friend“, she admitted softly.

He sensed that something in him was changing. On Gallifrey, as the name of his homeland, the concept of love was completely unknown, they existed simply because they had to. Here, however, he had seen many people when they were traveling, the caresses exchanged. He wondered if this was a mating ritual, even though the couple may or may not have children for a variety of reasons.

Yes, the concept of love was foreign to him, but why did his heart feel so empty when it is not there? He had seen people kissing, but he did not know what it meant. Some kisses were very short and he now knew that these were more likely to be exchanged between family members and friends, while others were longer.

„What are you thinking about?“, She pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked at her, wondering if this kissing was really as beautiful as it was always portrayed. He quickly pressed his lips to hers, but immediately withdrew. He did not do that, he could not do it, his species did not fall in love.

But what about him? He had been a solid body since he was here, no longer pure oxygen. He underwent changes that still scared him. And besides, he wondered why he was always so lonely when he was alone.

He was a Gallifreyer, he should not have solid matter, not a body that ... why was he given the body of an old man? Clara could barely feel attracted to him. He knew most couples were about the same age, so she would. She would find a partner closer to her age.

Why did that alone hurt so much? He could not fall in love, he did not need such a thing. Yet he knew that he had changed since he lived in this world. Was he completely a man, a man with all errors? It was also part of caring for others, taking care of them, loving them and losing them again. He also did not know this feeling, if someone died, then there was no mourning in his species.

He sighed as he realized that for the first time he felt something called emotion. In any case, the kind of emotions that were associated with the word love. Joy, compassion, fear ... all this was known to him, but love, to fall in love was never part of his life.

The woman next to him ... If she was like him, then they would not have spent as long as here. They might not even have met and most certainly would not sit here and enjoy it.

„Clara?“, He asked, „will you ask me to leave?“  
„Why should I do that?“  
„Because, what happens to me can not be right. I just need to think about you and every moment you are not there really hurts. I do not know all this. Is something wrong with me?“

She hugged him tightly, hiding her head on his shoulder. How could she explain to him that she had the same fears that she did not want to lose him because she was falling in love with him? There could be no other reason why he just turned up in her apartment.

Suddenly, before she knew what she was doing, she had pulled him to him, even more than before, kissing him passionately. Of course, he was surprised at first, but then replied, a bit reluctant.

„It was definitely bad for you“, he said as she turned slightly away from him. She looked questioningly at her before she kissed him again.

„Never say something stupid again“, she asked him.  
„Clara, I got the body of an old man, you can not like that.“

„You're not old“, she contradicted, but he shook his head, admitting he was 2000 years old, but she just grinned.  
„You're older, yes, but not old. Children of five feel too old at the age of seven, but later the view changes. And to be honest, I've always favored older men somehow, even though I had not thought to meet someone from another world, who almost appeared naked in my apartment.“

He shook his head. „It can not be right. Look, there are so many young men and women out there, so why me?“

„Because I'm falling in love with you and I'm sure I'll never think otherwise.“

He lowered his gaze, admitting that he did not understand the concept behind everything, although at the same time he wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. He made a change, he knew, the fact was that he was afraid of waking up in the morning and not being here anymore.

„Basil, what's up?“

And this time it was he who bent over her and sealed her lips with his.

The next few weeks consisted of giving him a "new" identity. He would be from now on Peter Basil Smith, who was born on April 14, 1958 in Glasgow. He moved to London recently and had not been able to find a job. If you did not have an identity then finding a job was also difficult.

Clara helped him to at least get the job of caretaker at Coal Hill School and of course there were rumors soon that they were a couple. But was that really true? Basil had been attracted more and more to her lately, but the thoughts and ideas he had, why he was alien, and yet he was curious about what it would be like.

He had started to touch himself, but that could not be all. He wondered if it was normal that he did not really enjoy it, though the relief that came from doing it was always very good.

Even now, he was in his office, the door tightly closed, and while he was leaning against the wall with one hand, clutching his tail with the other. Although he knew that he would feel better afterwards, but he did not feel happy.

„I want you to suck my cock“, were his words when they were at home in the evening. Wondering, she looked up, the film, which was on television, was suddenly completely uninteresting.

„What?“  
„Please, Clara, I've seen that you can do that and I can not do it on my own anymore.“  
„But you told me that the concept of sex is unknown and that your species does not need it.“

He pulled down his pants to show her the excitement he had been carrying for hours, and Clara could not help but lick her lips. God, this is what she has wanted for so long and if it is his wish, she will not hesitate to fulfill it.

She had quickly got up from the sofa and dropped to her knees before him. His limb was stiff in front of her and she put a hand around it. She could not believe that the man before her once consisted only of oxygen.

She moved her hand up and down before leaning forward and pressing a kiss on the tip. He tasted slightly bitter, but also sweet and immediately she had absorbed him. As she drove up and down, using her tongue again and again, he could no longer suppress a groan.

Why did he once belong to a species that did not need sex?  
Clara paused when she noticed that his hips were moving forward. Grinning, she continued her work, one as far as she could. He trembled and repeated his name over and over again.

„Clara, please, if you continue like this ... Oh God, stop that, stop it.“

She had begun to accelerate her movements, but suddenly she moved away and soon after, he felt her kissing him.  
„Why did you stop?“  
„Because I felt that you were still far away, besides, I would like to fuck you, now and not only when several weeks have passed.“

He nodded, admitting that he had watched so many movies in the past and became more and more curious about it over time. She pulled him off and completely off before she asked him to go to the bedroom. He followed her.

„Clara, can I try something else before?“  
„You're human now, as long as it does not hurt me, you can do whatever you want.“

A smile played around the corner of his mouth as he laid her on the bed and spread her legs so that she lay open in front of him. Of course he had never done this before and yet he knew how to do it. He knelt down in front of her and leaned slightly forward so that his head was between her legs.

When he first crossed his lips, he wondered why he had been waiting all those weeks to do so. He sensed that he never wanted to stop, and that meant not just sex, but everything that had to do with it.

She soon pulled him back to herself and brought his member to the right place. Gently, not wanting to hurt her, he drove her inside, pausing to enjoy the feeling that surrounded him. He had never thought it would be that way. She was close around him and yet it felt liberating. Even the movements came automatically, even when she suddenly turned him on his back and rode hard. He seemed to know what he should and should not do.  
„Why are you crying, my Clara? Did I hurt you?“  
„No, not that, it was beautiful ... it's just ... I love you, Basil, but I'm afraid that something might tear us apart. What if someone finds out where you are or you want to go home.“

He kissed her, with all the feelings he felt for her while massaging her breasts. She moaned in his mouth, whereupon he let go of her and moved down a bit, so as not to pamper her with his tongue.

They slept together this night and the following several times. Sometimes it was hard sex, sometimes it was just love.

Now, though, he was beside her as she slept soundly in his arms. He had thought long and hard about whether to do it, but eventually he knew he could not be a day without her.

The next day started as usual, the school was more or less boring and Clara only hoped it would ring soon. Yes, a teacher who shared the students' wishes.

The hands of the clock did not seem to go at all and then it came to the fact that she did not feel well. She had been bad for days, but she did not want to think about it.

„Are you okay, Miss Oswald?“, Courtney Woods asked, „You look so pale.“  
„Yes, I'm fine“, she replied, but had to run out of the room the next moment when she felt sick. Unfortunately she did not make it.

Amy Pond, a colleague and good friend of hers, caught her in the middle of the corridor and squatted next to her.  
„Well, you look pale and give yourself over, I would say, congratulations, but after Rose almost read me the Levites last year, I prefer that.“  
„Rose is also married to John and he's a human, as is Rory one.“  
„And Basil as well, otherwise he would not have made it here. Well, come, I'll take you to the hospital room where you can rest.“

Clara just nodded and let Amy help her up. She was too weak to do anything else.

„You're really scary“, came a little later his voice, his hand on her stomach.  
„Why did not you tell me what's going on?“  
„Because I was afraid that you did not want the baby.“

„Oh, Clara, do not you know how much I love you? I love you more than I can ever put into words. How should I ever think of not loving our child? Remember, I should be banished to a place where the fire is very hot and the winds are icy, but instead I was sent to you. I do not know why, but maybe the machine knew ... Clara, what's going on?“

She had sat up and tapped the palm next to her. He sat down next to her and she rested her head on his chest so that they sank backwards.

„Even though I once only consisted of oxygen, I am now a human and as this I know that I do not want to be a day without you. I love you, Clara, please never doubt this. Clara, become my wife, please. You do not have to decide right now, I can wait too, just promise me that your answer will be positive.“

She could not help but kiss him. How much had her life changed in recent months? Then she met a man who just showed up in her living room, who was from another world and now even the father of her child. She did not know to whom she owed all this luck, but she would always be grateful to him or her.

„Sleep with me“, she whispered suddenly in his ear, whereupon he looked at her in shock.  
„What? We are in the middle of the school here.“  
„I want it, please. It does not have to be wild, even if I love these moments, I just want to feel you inside of me now.“

He hesitated for a moment, but then suddenly his hand went down ... And shortly thereafter he was reunited with her once more. They loved each other slowly, fading out any other thought, and when he was released from her, she pulled him close and kissed him passionately, breathing again and again how much she loved him and wanted to marry him.

„Really?“  
„Really. I want to be with you no matter how long or short the years will be.“  
„I love you, you know that? And I'm so grateful that you did not just kick me out then. Most would have done it.“

Her hand went through his gray hair and she smiled, smiling so much that it seemed as if she would never stop. Finally, when it rang for the last time that day, he got up and rummaged in his pocket, gave her the ring.  
„I know you're a little control freak and therefore, do whatever comes to your mind.“  
„You're crazy, you know that, but alright. Peter Basil Smith, would you like to be my husband ... and of course accept my surname?“  
„More than anything!“, He shouted and took the ring from her hand to infect him. Then he breathed a kiss on her palm. He was just happy to be here with her.

They marry two months after the birth of their son, who got the name Nova, which means new in Latin and in the language of his homeland Gallifrey luck, at least Basil claimed it because he could be there.

At first, her father did not agree with his daughter marrying an older man, but when he saw how happy she was and became a grandfather, he could not help but be glad for her.

The wedding was easy, but also beautiful. Clara did not want anything big just with family and friends.

The funniest moment, however, was when Clara threw the bridal bouquet and he landed in the middle of Rose in the arms.  
„Um, thank you, but I'm already married.“  
„Oh, I would marry you again and again“, John said, kissing his wife while at the same time throwing the bunch back to Clara. So on a new one.

„That suits you!“, Came a strange voice, „I wanted to ask you soon anyway.“  
„Sweetie, that does not have to be right next to a wedding, is it?“  
„Hey, could you throw him back! My wife is desperate here.“  
„Sure, here“, the young man called and threw him in John's direction, who caught him but at the same time pointed in Basil's direction and explained that he had married.  
„And now we should ... Moment did you say that you are not yet engaged?“  
„Yes we are. By the way, I'm Jeremiah and that's River. And before we disturb here for a long time, we'll leave you alone again.“

„Oh, we can not do all the cake here alone.“

The two looked at each other, was this a hidden invitation? Yes that was it. Shortly afterwards, they joined the others and of course they got into conversation. They learned a lot and at the end of the day they won two new friends.

„You play piano?“  
„Everything possible, piano, electric piano, keyboard and synthesizer. Why do you ask?“  
„I could have brought my electric guitar.“  
„Well“, Jeremiah intervened, „if you two already play an instrument or even more, why not just found a band. I also play different guitars, but also oboe.“

Basil and John looked at him, actually it was not a bad idea, but they still brought a drummer. But even then he would know someone.

Basil had learned various guitars in the past few months, but never thought of starting his own band.  
„Just so out of curiosity, what should be the name then?“, River wanted to know.  
„The Timelords“, grinned her friend, whereupon the others only slightly rolled their eyes.

Finally, it was formed by four people, Basil being the singer, playing electric guitar and acoustic guitar, Jeremiah playing bass guitar and Oboe, John using piano, electric piano, keyboard or synthesizer depending on the song, and the new one, James Smith, who was on the drums. They did not commit themselves to any specific genre of music.

She was added to the Ocarina in addition to the song "She is my impossible girl", which was played only with acoustic guitar, synthesizer and light drums. By contrast, the piece "Travel in Time and Space" was a bit harder, with wild riffs, wild keyboard sounds and of course drums.

„Guys, what would you think about it when we add to our next song sounds, as if the 'sounds of space' accompany us?“, Suggested Jeremiah, while Basil wrote the song "Far away from this Home". John got up to get the synthesizer.

„Do you mean something like that?“

Clara entered the living room at that moment and grinned when she saw the men sitting there, James, of course, rather quiet. He was the only one of them who was unrelated.

„Do you want to eat something? I made banana cake.«

The next moment, two people were missing in the room, but John and James would travel all over the world just for bananas.

„What about the album?“  
„Very well, even if the record company puts pressure on us and says that it should be ready as soon as possible. And then there's the fact that our tour will begin in six months.“  
„Well, you can still dissolve the band“, his wife suggested with a shrug, looking at her as if she had lost her mind. She quickly withdrew, saying that she wanted to see Nova.

„Because of the tour“, Jeremiah said, „River asks if she could accompany us because of the fact that there may be something archaeological to discover.“  
„By myself, but I do not want you to miss all the time when we have a gig.“

The youngest in the group grinned as if he would.

The rest of the evening they spent talking about which singles are now on the album.

By all means, "She is my impossible girl" would be the first, after all, Basil had written it for his wife, even though he had not mentioned it yet.

„I should go home slowly“, James stood up, „even if nobody's waiting for me.“  
„Unless you meet someone on the tour.“  
„But you do not need annoying fangirls who only go to bed with one to later declare in front of their friends. See you later.“  
He was gone then.

The album was released in time, which was called "Time and Space", the tour, which was only held in England at first, was not very successful, but they had quite a few visitors. Maybe it was the fact that the timelords did not commit themselves to any specific genre of music.

„Thanks“, cried Basil, as they had just played five songs in a row, „I know they're wondering which one will be our farewell song today and I can promise them that it'll surprise them, but before that we need a little break because we still have to prepare something.“

Basil disappeared backstage to the others, where John pushed a bottle of water into his hand, simultaneously with his smartphone.  
„I think your son wants to talk to his dad“, he smiled, and no matter how exhausted he was, he always had time for his family. He also missed her.

James, on the other hand, took a little walk, hoping, of course, that he would not be offered anything. He liked being a member of the band, but that did not mean he would go to bed with anyone. He did not have to keep some clichés.

„OI, Spaceman“, someone suddenly said to him, „how about you go to the others?“

Donna Noble, who managed the tour and called him the only spaceman, suddenly stood in front of him.  
„I thought they only needed the oboe and synthesizer to finish, but before I annoy the fans, I'd rather go with them.“  
„Do not hope too much, I'm not one of those crazy fan women.“  
„And a long time ago I decided to exclude those from my life as if we were the perfect couple.“

She just looked at him in shock, but he laughed and said it was a joke. Besides, she would hardly, not at all, fall in love with him, no matter what he felt. So he had to live with his feelings.

Only oboe and synthesizer, which accompany the song "The World in me", a bit unusual, but maybe that's why it's a bit unusual.

And finally, the concert, her last on her list, was also over in this city.

„Thank you, in the name of us all, though I did not think that we have so many fans. Unfortunately, I have to leave immediately, because my family is waiting, but if you want to get autographs, know where you can get them tomorrow.“

There were, of course, moments when he wondered how all the people would react when they learned where he really came from, but then decided that it would be better not to betray you.

Hereby we want to say goodbye to our friends, because whatever their way will be, we know that ... everything started with the fact that one day an elderly man suddenly appeared in the apartment of a young woman.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Incidentally, Basil never committed a crime in his homeland, but why he was banished will probably always be a mystery.
> 
> Incidentally, James and Donna did not marry until ten years ... Yes, they have become a couple over time.
> 
> And just because we're talking about marriage, my parents have their wedding day today (marriage was on February 10, 1990.)
> 
> We read each other... 🙂


End file.
